What Just Happened?
by fromNikiwithLove
Summary: After a long day all Magnus wants to do is go home and sleep. But on his way he decides to play the good Samaritan and prevents a rape. Now he has a young American woman asleep in his bed and he has no idea what's going to happen next. At least she's pretty though.
1. Chapter 1

Authors' Note: Okay so I woke up this morning with this idea and I'm gonna roll with it and see where it goes. No I have not read any of the books, only seen the UK version and I like it. If you don't like it, don't read. Those of you that do read, please let me know what you think. Clearly I am not from Sweden or the UK so I will not be specific at all about places and locations. Bare with me. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

_Of all the police in the department, why am I always the one that has to go on these ridiculous errands and stay late?_

Magnus Martinsson trudged his way down the dark street, pulling the collar of his coat closer. Another cold night and he was out acting as errand boy for Kurt again. What was it going to take for the man to finally allow him the same rights as the rest of the team?

Lost in his grumbling thoughts he almost missed the sounds of the scuffle coming from the alley he was passing. Almost being the key word. Stopping and putting a hand on the gun at his side, Magnus slid out of the light and crept down the alley to see a man holding a struggling young woman against the wall. From the obscenities the girl was shouting around the hand over her mouth, Magnus could tell she was definitely American.

_Great, _he thought. _An American. Just what I need._

The woman was putting up an impressive fight he had to admit but the man holding her was big and bulky and there was no way she could physically throw him off. Stepping out of the shadow of the building, Magnus raised his weapon and called out to get the thugs attention. The man glanced up at him before giving the woman a rough shove into the wall and running away into the night.

Magnus thought about chasing him but decided the woman was a little more important since she wasn't getting up from the heap she had fallen into. Checking her pulse and calling her a few times he realized that a; she wasn't waking up anytime soon and b; he had no idea where she came from.

"Perfect. Just brilliant," he muttered to himself. "Now what am I supposed to do with her?"

He ran a hand through his blonde curls and sat back on his hunches. _No idea where she came from. I..I guess I could take her home. I'll take her wherever she needs to go in the morning._ And as an afterthought, _well she is pretty._

Putting his gun away and scooping the young woman up, he swayed for a moment to regain his balance and the hat she was wearing slipped off letting her dark brown hair cascade down her neck. The detective rolled his eyes and decided to maybe come back for the hat later. Or tell her she lost it. That would work to. Carefully he finished his trek back to his flat. Shuffling with his keys he somehow managed to open the door and make it to his bedroom where he deposited the still unconscious woman on the bed.

"You better not have a concussion," he grumbled. "I don't want to have to write up the paperwork. Oh great! Now where am I going to sleep?"

Muttering to himself about tourists and good Samaritans Magnus walked back into the living room/dining room/ kitchen and flung himself upon the only couch, falling asleep instantly.

What woke him up early the next morning was his cell phone and house phone going nuts. Checking the caller I.D. and the time Magnus groaned and answered the call.

"I'm on my way, Wallander."

"You sure as hell better be," his boss said in a shout that made the younger detective flinch. "A new case came up and my computer's acting up again."

Magnus didn't have time to give his sarcastic response before Wallander hung up. Slowly he sat up and rubbed his eyes, wondering for a moment why he was asleep on the couch before he remembered the night before and the strange woman asleep in his bed.

"Shit!"

With sudden urgency he ran the three steps to his room only to find the woman still asleep. "Well, small blessings I guess." Gently he shook her shoulder and slowly her eyes opened before she bolted up nearly knocking heads with him.

"What the hell," she yelled. "Where am I and who the hell are you?"

"Calm down," Magnus said raising his hands and backing up a step. "Do you remember what happened last night?"

She rubbed her head and thought for a moment before answering. "Yeah. I stepped out of my aunt's house for a moment and decided to take a quick walk around the block when some guy dragged me into that alley. Oh! You're the cop that told him to 'let go or else'! Is that really the best line you could think of? Rather cliché don't you think?"

"Seriously? I saved your life and you're criticizing my word choice?"

The woman shrugged. "Levity helps keep the sheer terror of almost being raped and waking up in a strangers' bed away. I'm Monika…"

"That's a very Swedish name for an American."

"I wasn't finished and I'm half Swedish. My full name is Monika Chalakee."

"…And what's that?"

"Native American. Yay half-breed."

"Oh. Well, look. I have to go to work. If you need to rest a bit more before you leave feel free to stay. Shit, how are you going to lock the door? Look, here's a copy of my key." Magnus rifled through his dresser drawer before pulling out a spare key he never got around to hiding outside his flat. "Lock the door when you leave and bring it by sometime later. I really have to leave. Bye."

With that he quickly left without changing out of the cloths he had worn yesterday. Half way there he stopped.

_Why the hell did I just give her my key?_


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I really should be working on my _Twilight Existence _story but this one's so fun and simple that it's hard to say no to :) So enjoy and please review!

* * *

Chapter 2

Monika sat on the man's bed for quite a while after he left, trying to figure out what to do. The man was a little strange but cute. Thank God it had been a cop who found her and before it was too late. It wasn't everyday she was rescued and housed for a night. She still wasn't quite sure how she felt about that last one still though.

_I guess he didn't have much choice though. There's no way he'd know where to take me. I should be grateful he didn't leave me in that alley. Hey! Where's my hat?!_

In a slight huff she sat back to lean against the wall and looked around to see what she could about the man who saved her. By the state of the room there was one definite clue; this man is a bachelor. The scattered cloths and plates were a big hint. There were random piles of cloths and a few discarded plates in the bed room so the state of the actual kitchen must be a nightmare. Another was the state of the bathroom just visible through a door. While not a complete sty it was still a mess.

"Do all men have an aversion to cleaning," she asked out loud. "Guess I'd better call Aunt Suzanne and Uncle Henry and let them know I'm alright."

Fishing around in her jeans pocket produced her cell phone which thankfully had not fallen like her hat clearly had. A few short rings later and her aunt was on the line almost hysterical with worry.

"Where have you been dear? I was about to go to the police if you didn't turn up soon."

"It's alright Aunt Suzanne," Monika said trying to calm the woman down. "I took a walk and was drug into an alley but a cop rescued me and brought me to his house."

"Well that was fast. I thought you had better sense than that dear."

"Not like that! I was unconscious! He was being kind."

"Oh. Still he did take you home without your permission."

"I was unconscious. Kinda hard for him to ask me if I'm out of it. Look, I need to thank him somehow. What do you suggest?"

"Well, a card's always nice, or a gift. What about…"

"Oh! He lives by himself. I bet he hasn't had a decent meal in, well, ever! Thanks Aunt Suzanne! I'll be back later tonight."

With that she hung up and bounded out of the wrecked bed. She made quick use of the bathroom and decided she'd clean a little as well before assessing her location in town. It had been years since she had last visited her aunt and uncle and she wasn't sure where anything was but it shouldn't be that hard to find a grocery store.

_I still have my wallet in my pocket and he did give me his key…Why the hell did he give me his key?_

Making a mental note of the apartment and its location she began walking in hopes of finding a grocery store to get something to work with. It would have been rude to just assume to use the man's food and by the state of his home she guessed he didn't have much to work with anyway. Eventually Monika did find a store and purchased the fixings necessary for pasta dish her mother had taught her how to make ages ago.

It was a beautifully cold grey day and she smiled in spite of herself. Maybe being rescued by a strange and undeniably gorgeous cop wasn't so bad. Popping on her new hat she began walking back.

After a bit of confusion on exactly which direction she came from she did find her way back and used her key to get back in. As she went in she grabbed a small cluster of mail by the door.

_Magnus Martinsson. That's not a very common name. I like it._

"Oh crap! I hope he at least has pots and pans for me to work with. Heaven knows what single men think are important for a home."

Luck was on her side and she did manage to find a pot and skillet to work with. Of course they had to be scrubbed first but most of the dishes in that apartment needed it anyway. While the pasta boiled she set about cleaning and was exceedingly grateful for the gloves she picked up at the store.

_My gosh, who lets this much crap pile up in such a small area?!_

Three loads of laundry, a quick bleaching, and several hours of cooking and scrubbing later her dinner was ready. Then a thought dawned on her.

"Shit! I have no idea when he comes back!"

Then the lock on the door turned making her jump nearly out of her skin.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Chapter 3! For a show that doesn't have that many fanfic's, I'm pleasantly surprised by how many people are reading this! Please keep reading and let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter 3

Boring. Beyond boring in fact. That's the only way Magnus could describe his day to himself as he trudged home that evening. Nothing but paperwork and "fixing" Wallander's computer every time the man so much as looked at the stupid thing all day.

"I don't see what is so hard about using a damn computer," the young detective muttered to himself. Slowly he climbed the stairs to his flat searching his pocket for keys when he noticed light under the door and the distinctive smell of food slowly leaking out. "What..."

Unlocking the door he put a hand on the gun at his hip then shoved the door open. "What the hell are you doing?"

In the middle of his kitchen/living room was the woman from before looking more than a little startled and pleased at the same time. _Monika. Her name's Monika, idiot._

"Oh! You're back!" She put a hand over her heart and gave a gasping smile. "Holy crap you surprised me. What I'm doing is thanking you for saving me. You have impeccable timing my friend. Dinner's ready and all the dishes are clean. Well, except for the one's we're gonna use but don't worry, I'll wash those before I leave. What?"

Magnus was giving her a look that was a mix of disbelief and confused with maybe a bit of disturbed thrown in. "How long have you been here? Where did you get…? Who do…? Why?"

With an annoyed expression she said slowly, "You," pointing at him, "saved me." She pointed to herself and continued. "I am thanking you," while performing the sign language for 'thank you', "by making you dinner and cleaning." This was accompanied by the 'wax-on wax-off' motions. "Now would you please sit," gesturing to the table, "So we can eat?"

Shaking his head and still a little dazed by the oddity of the situation, Magnus took a seat and studied the plate of food set in front of him. It was some kind of pasta dish with veggies, chicken, and sesame seeds. Whatever it was smelled amazing so he decided to give in and accept the bizarre thank you. Spinning his fork he popped a large mouthful in before suddenly stopping.

"What's wrong," Monika asked with a slight edge of worry to her voice after swallowing her own mouthful. "You don't like it?"

Quickly he finished chewing and swallowed before gaping at her. "This is fantastic!"

"Really?" Her face lit up and she smiled then raised a brow. "How long has it been since you had a decent meal? This isn't really that stupendous, just a simple little thing my mom taught me."

"Well, um, truthfully it's, heh, been…awhile since I really bothered to, uh, make something," he told her rather sheepishly.

"I thought so," she said with a smug smile.

"How so?"

"All I had to do was look around this morning to figure out that you're a bachelor. This place was a mess! And by the lack of even the barest necessities in you cupboards and fridge, well, that was the last clue."

"Wait." Looking around for the first time he noticed, "You cleaned my flat?"

"Ah, well, uh, yes." Now it was her turn to be embarrassed and she lowered her eyes to the food she was playing with on her plate. "I just… I thought since, well clearly you don't, I mean, since it hadn't happened in a while… oh shit I sound like a snob now don't I?"

"Kind of yes," he said with a laugh. "But thank you. I suppose I never really had time or thought about it."

They ate in awkward silence for a bit until Monika broke the silence. "Look I'm sorry if this is way too invasive or inappropriate. I didn't think about that and I'm sorry. I just wanted to say thanks and this sounded better than a stupid card like my aunt was suggesting. Plus I had no idea how to get a hold of you to ask if it was okay so I just assumed and I'm really sorry…"

A raised hand cut her off as Magnus leaned across the table. "Don't worry about it. It was just as reckless and thoughtless as my bringing you here last night."

"But how were you to know…." The question faded away as she caught the smirk slowly spreading across his face into a full smile.

"Exactly. Now stop worrying about it and eat."

Taking a bit she quickly chewed and swallowed before sticking her tongue out at him making the detective laugh which in turn made her laugh. They finished eating in a much lighter and companionable silence. Once they were done Monika gathered the dishes. "I'll just wash these and be out of your hair. My aunt and uncle are probably wondering where I am and it's already dark out."

"No don't worry about it. I'll do the dishes later after I walk you back."

"Hah! I doubt that! I want to make sure _my_ mess gets cleaned up because I'm not sure _you'll_ do it later."

"Oh really? You've only known me for, what? Less than 24 hours? How do you know I won't clean up my own dishes?"

"Please! You're a bachelor! Of course you won't do them. You'll wait until you rescue another damsel in distress so she'll feel obligated to clean your house for you again."

"I'll do them! I've managed on my own before you know."

"Oh, yeah. Tell that to the mold I scraped off some of the dishes you were eating with just a second ago."

He winced. "I can take care of my own flat."

The look she gave him was as dry and the Sahara Desert. "Right." With that she turned to the sink and began running water to wash with. Before she could start however, Magnus nudged her out of the way and began to clean the dishes.

"Hey!" Sticking her tongue out at him again the American grabbed a towel and dried the dishes he handed to her. Or she would have if there weren't still bits of food still stuck to the plate. Pointing them out and handing the dish back she waited for the next plate only to find the same thing.

"Dear heavens, man," she yelled. "Do you know _how_ to wash dishes? Here, switch me." Pushing him out of the way and thrusting the towel into his hands she started to re-wash the dishes.

"Hey!" With a quick flick of the towel he snapped her with the damp end.

"Ow!" She splashed him with her wet hands and danced out of the way of the next snap laughing. "Will you, ow! Child!"

"Oh really? I'm the child?" Another snap of the towel and another yelp from her as she ran around to put the table between them.

"Yes you! No, stay away from me with that! That's not fair!"

They began chasing each other around the table, laughing then Monika made a dash for the sink snatching the hose attachment, holding it in front of her. Between her gasps and giggles she warned him, "Any closer and I'll spray you."

Not backing down Magnus wound the towel up and made to snap at her again but was instead dowsed in the spray from the hose.

"Told you so! Ack!" Before she could spray him again he dashed forward and batted the hose out of her hand which promptly slid back to its proper resting place in the sink. Monika in turn found herself trapped between the sink and the young man who saved her life the night before and in whose bed she had woken up in that morning. Still panting from the game of chase and adrenalin she looked up at him, noticing the short distance between them. His hand came up slowly and gently caressed her cheek and he flet her breath stutter. "M… maybe I should… I think I should go."

Slowly Magnus straightened and backed away with a slight, sad smile. "Alright. Let me get a jacket and I'll walk you to your aunt's."

Ducking into his room he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Right."


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long! Been writing for my other story and this one kinda got shoved aside. But here we go! Let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter 4

Passing a hand over her face and drawing a steadying breath Monika turned and leaned over the sink. _Definitely did not see that one coming._

Grabbing her hat from the second-hand couch and struggled back into her boots, too worked up to perform the daily task with ease. Finally getting the damn shoes on and laced up the young woman flopped back. This was turning into one memorable vacation.

The sound of Magnus emerging from his room made her jump up then shuffle her feet awkwardly. "Um, I just kinda realized. I have no idea where my aunt and uncle's house is from here."

At first she thought the young detective was annoyed with her incompetent American-ness and her gaze fastened on her feet. But the sudden laughter made her jump and jolt her eyes back up to the detective. "Well do you at least know their address?"

"Well duh. How do you think I got here?"

"Then I think I'll be able to get you there." Beaming at her he held open the door. She glared at him, stuck out her tongue, and darted past him into the hall and out into the night air.

"Come on then, ya' Swede," she teased. "Take me back."

"Oh really, Yankee?" Following her outside Magnus bumped into her shoulder. "Why are you here anyway? I get that you're visiting your aunt," he corrected as they walked. "But why is your aunt here?"

"My grandparents immigrated from Sweden years ago," Monika explained. "Moved to a small little town in the middle of America and been there ever since. Like, right in the middle. Kansas, if you'll believe it. I've been here with them before but I was really little and don't remember much of it. Stayed in touch with Aunt Suzanne though; birthday and Christmas cards and the like. Then they sent me money for me to travel for break so here I am."

"They must like you a lot to send that much money."

The young American smiled. "Yeah I guess so. My aunt even learned how to text to get ahold of me that way."

"That's quite impressive. If only my boss would learn just as well as your aunt."

"Oh, just wait till you meet this woman. She's insane. I'd tell you what she said when I called this morning but that'd just be awkward."

"Finding out her good little niece stayed the night at a strange man's house? I have no idea why she should be so surprised."

"Your sarcasm is noted and appreciated. But she wasn't as shocked at the idea as I thought she'd be."

The detective stumbled and tried to regain his composure but her laughter wouldn't let that pass so easily.

"Graceful," Monika giggled as they continued walking.

He mumbled something unintelligible so she bumped into him with her shoulder. "Oh come on, it could have been worse. You could have fallen flat on your face. Now come on." Looping her arm around his she tugged her new friend along. "I recognize this street. That house there. Brace yourself."

Up a few steps and to the door of a simple house, she pushed the door open still holding Magnus' arm and called out to her aunt. An older woman peered out from the kitchen door and gave a cry of joy before rushing (as best she could) to give her niece a hug. "You made it back! I'm so glad you're okay! Is this the young man who rescued you? Goodness girly, you picked a good one."

"Aunt Suzanne!"

Ignoring her niece, she took the young man's arm and led him into the living room, talking a mile a minute. "Thank you so much for looking out for my Monika. I don't dare think about what would have happened if you hadn't saved her. I hope she wasn't much trouble for you. Now she did thank you I'm sure but you must come back tomorrow and we'll treat you to a proper meal as our way of saying thanks."

Monika leaned against the wall, giving up trying to get a word in edge wise and just watched her aunt do what she did best; take charge and talk.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Wow I'm sorry! That took far to long to update! But it's Spring Break so I should get at least one more chapter in before it's over. Thanks for still reading and let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter 5

"Now you have to tell me, what do you like? And I don't mean blue eyed leggy brunettes."

"Aunt Suzanne!"

The woman was talking a mile a minute. Magnus hadn't been able to get a word in edge wise since he arrived. He kept shooting Monika panicked pleas for help and that last comment finally got her attention.

"Aunt Suzanne, he does work in the morning. I think he'd like to get some sleep before then." Monika pushed off the wall, took the young detectives arm again, and pulled him off the couch towards the door.

"Oh yes of course," the older woman chattered. "You just give my Monika your number and she'll give you all the details tomorrow."

Rolling her eyes, the young American escorted him to the door, letting out a breathy laugh and an apology. "Sorry about that. She's… easily excitable. No kids of her own so she's worse than my grandma."

They stood in the doorway for a few minutes, feet shuffling awkwardly before she broke the silence with a quick, "well, goodbye."

"Wait." Magnus reached for her but pulled back and scratched at the back of his blonde curls instead. "Do… do you think I could get your number?" Startled, she blinked in surprise and he felt a blush creep across his face. "Wouldn't want to disappoint your aunt," he added hastily.

Monika blinked at him a few times then shook her head to clear away the dazed expression. "R-right! Of course! Give me a second." She darted inside and reappeared a few seconds later with a pen. Before he could ask or protest, the young American grabbed his wrist and, holding his hand palm up, quickly scribbled down some digits on his skin. "Just send me a text or call and I'll save your number on my phone. Thank you again, so much!" With a pink face and massive smile she jumped back through the door and closed it.

"Not… not a problem," he stuttered lamely at the door, staring down at his hand. Then, with a grin, the lanky detective turned and began his walk back home.

_Well, this isn't how I saw my day ending at all._

Despite the dark, quite streets he laughed aloud and almost skipped if he hadn't thought better of it. That night he slept better than he had in a long time.

The next day, not even Wallander's general yelling and complaining got to Magnus because around noon he received an answer to the text he'd sent that morning.

_Sorry to bother you while you're at work, but Aunt Suzanne won't get off my case until she knows I've made sure you're coming to dinner tonight. If it's any encouragement, she's a better cook than I am. –Monika_

He chuckled which was really ill-timed because Wallander was ranting at him again.

"What the hell's so funny, Martinsson?"

"Nothing Kurt," the younger man said quickly, shoving his phone back in his pants pocket. "What were you saying?"

After a half hour long lecture, Magnus finally had time to text back.

_Don't worry about it. Tell your aunt I'll be there._

He thought for a minute and glanced at the clock before sending another text.

_Hey, it's my lunch break. Are you busy?_

It took a while before the answer came and he could picture the blush on her face as she sent her reply.

_No I'm not busy._

_Great .The station isn't too far from your aunts. Just head this way and I'll meet you outside._

Slipping his phone back into his pocket and yelling to Wallander that he was going to lunch Magnus couldn't stop the grin spreading across his face. Maybe being a good Samaritan wasn't such a bad thing after all.

Outside it was bright and brisk with only a slight breeze. Turning is face to the sun the young man sighed and wondered if it was always so warm and bright before mentally kicking himself for being stupidly romantic.

"Magnus!"

He turned and saw Monika walking up the street to him, waving.

"Hello again," he said with a smile. When did he smile this much? There certainly hadn't been cause for it while working at the station. "Glad you could make it."

"Well I won't say it didn't surprise me because it really did. I was afraid Aunt Suzanne might have scared you away and I'd never see you again which would have sucked and ruined my whole trip." It took a moment before she fully caught what she said and her face flushed bright pink with embarrassment. "S-so what do you have in mind for lunch," she finally managed to squeak out.

Chuckling at her expression he nodded for her to follow and began walking down the street. "There's an outdoor café down this way that I thought we'd go to. If it's any consolation," he added seeing her face still a bright red. "It would take a lot more than your aunt to scare me off."

It was a laugh instead of a chuckled this time as her whole face turned scarlet.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: This is weak. I'm so sorry. And very late. Again, I'm so sorry. Things have been stupidly busy lately and I haven't had time to write like I wish I could. But I did finally get this chapter done! ...I am so sorry. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 6

Waking up the next afternoon to discover a text message from a drop dead gorgeous cop was quickly becoming Monika's favorite way to wake up. Her aunt hadn't bothered waking her up like she'd been asked so the young American woman was left to her dreams that were plagued with evil men and a daring (and familiar) knight coming to her rescue. Following those with a text wishing her a wonderful day just made things even better.

"Good morning dear," Aunt Suzanne said after Monika floated into the kitchen dressed and bubbly. "Any news from your boy?"

"Aunt Suzanne," Monika cried looking scandalized but fighting a smile. "He's not mine. I barely know him."

"Hmm, then you'd better fix that before you two…"

"AUNT SUZANNE!"

"I'm just saying dear. It's better to know the person you're shacking up with than just having a one night stand. It'll give you a reason to visit more often!"

"Dear lord help me," the younger woman moaned sinking into a chair. "I'm not going to 'shack up' with anyone. I'm not… I mean I won't…. Why am I even talking to you about this?"

"Because dearie, I care and I want you to make good choices." She kissed her nieces head and set down a plate of eggs and sausage. "Now don't eat too much because I'm making a big dinner tonight for your friend. Do make sure he's coming."

Monika nodded and played with her eggs a bit still unsettled by the strange almost-conversation she just had with her aunt who she didn't really know that well.

"Have you asked him yet?"

"I haven't had a chance in the last two seconds to send him a text," the American grumbled before digging in her pocket for her phone. "There, I sent it."

She was still at the table half an hour later when her phone buzzed again. Before she could grab it the thing buzzed one more time and her aunt snatched it up.

"Oh he's coming!" The older woman beamed at her niece before reading the next text. "And he wants to know if you're free for lunch! Of course you are!" With that she texted an affirmative back for the bewildered relation sitting stunned at her table. "Well go on girl! The police station is just down the road." Shoving the still stunned girl out the door, Aunt Suzanne turned her beloved niece in the direction of the station and gave her a push. "And don't come back till dinner!"

Dazed and blinking in the sun Monika cradled her phone in her hand trying to process what had just happened.

_I just woke up, Aunt Suzanne gave me sex advice, and now I can't come back until I have lunch with the man she's trying to set me up with…. Why is my family so weird?_

With a shake of her head the brunette jammed her phone back in her pocket and started walking. Before long she saw what must have been the station because as she looked Magnus came out with his face to the sun, smiling. Calling out to him she quickened her pace and sidled up next to him.

She must have really been out of it because she didn't realize what she was saying until it slipped out. Scrambling quickly for words she was still very unsure of, Monika tried to desperately change the subject and they began walking towards what looked to be a cute little open air café just a few blocks away.

"Monika?"

It took a moment for her to realize she had truly spaced out and hadn't heard a word Magnus was saying.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry." Fumbling for the right words she stammered, "It's been a weird morning. This is so beautiful!"

They'd arrived at the café while she was lost in her thoughts. The lunch passed in a pleasant blur of small talk and quiet eating until Magnus' phone demanded his presence back at the station. Walking back they continued chatting, Monika occasionally bumping into him with her shoulder or elbow, hands shoved deep into her pockets. Before parting ways once they arrived at the door to the station she made sure the detective was coming for dinner one last time for her aunt, knowing how much the old woman would badger her about it if she didn't.

"Yes," the blonde man said chuckling. "I'll be there. Tell your aunt I can't wait and while I'm sure her cooking is great, she's not the reason I'm coming."

Monika stood there blushing for a few seconds once he disappeared back into the station before skipping back to her aunt's house and sending a quick text.

_Thanks for lunch, although the food wasn't the reason I came._


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I'm really really really sorry. There has been a huge pot hole of writers block and all my stories are suffering. I feel like one of those bad parents you see on Law and Order that really shouldn't have children but refuses to give them up. Please forgive me. Here's a short chapter but I have no real idea when the next one will show up. :s

* * *

Chapter 7

To be fair to Monika's aunt, she really wasn't completely nosey or forceful about her niece's life choices, Just her love life that hadn't existed; ever. Monika was very aware of her aunts concern but was becoming a little fed up.

"I thought I told you not to come back until dinner."

"Yes I had a fantastic lunch, Aunt Suzanne, thanks for asking. Magnus does have a job he needed to get back to you know."

The smaller, older woman glared at her for a moment before sighing and turning back to the crockpot on the counter. "I guess that's alright. At least you know he has a steady job and a source of income."

"I'm really not looking for a husband."

"I don't see why not child. He's a fine young man."

"You know him even less than I do!"

"Yes but he is a cop. Your uncle was a cop before he retired and started the store. That reminds me; he asked if you would be willing to help for a bit this afternoon."

"Really? I didn't know Uncle Henry was a cop."

"Yes dear he was, and a good one too. But after a while that line of work catches up to you and he left as soon as he could. Now go down to the store and help your uncle. I'll call when it's time for dinner."

"Yes mama." With a mock salute Monika turned and went back out the door to her uncle's small grocery store a block away in the opposite direction of the police station. The bell chimed as she walked in and her uncle smiled at her over the head of the customer picking up their bag of groceries.

"There you are," he said warmly. "I'm glad you came down, I could use your help."

"Anything for you, Uncle," Monika answered sweetly and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "What do you need?"

"Well you can either work the register and I'll stock shelves or you can stock and I'll…" he trailed off, grinning at his niece as she held up a hand.

"Say no more, I'll stock shelves. I'm not touching your crazy Swedish money." The rest of the afternoon was spent between unpacking boxes of strange foods and hunting around the shelves to find where they went. It wasn't really that hard, it was a small store after all but it gave her an excuse to text her new friend (that's all he was, no matter what her aunt said).

_What in the world do you use half of these things for? They don't sound appetizing at all! -MC_

_ Stop being so American, it doesn't suit you. -MM_

_ Shut up! Sorry to break it too you but I am American. -MC_

_ I am very aware of that fact. –MM_

_ By the way, your aunt is talking my ear off. What time are you done at the store? –MM_

_ YOU'RE ALREADY THERE?! WHAT TIME IS IT? –MC_

_ You really lost track of time? Wow. –MM_

_ Shut up, I'm on my way. –MC_

Rushing to put up the last few cans Monika ran up to door where her uncle was putting up the closed sign. "Why didn't you tell me what time it was? Magnus is already at the house and there's no telling what Aunt Suzanne is telling him!"

Chuckling, the old man held open the door for his flustered niece and they began the short walk back. "I thought you heard me. I told you some time ago but you were too busy on your phone I guess."

Groaning the young woman took her uncles arm and leaned into him. "I don't want to know what that woman is telling poor Detective Martinsson. Oh no, you don't think she'll pull out that old photo album do you?"

"She probably pulled it out long before the Detective showed up."

Monika groaned again and hesitated on the door step. "I don't know if I want to go in. The stories she could be telling…"

Uncle Henry just laughed and opened the door, pushing her in. "We're back!"

"Oh good! We were beginning to wonder when you'd finally turn up," Aunt Suzanne said cheerfully from the sofa with Magnus. The young Detective looked up at Monika with a shit-eating grin.

"Your Aunt was just telling me the most interesting story. Complete with pictures."

Monika turned to leave again but her uncle grabbed her collar and pulled her back in. "Really? Which one?"

"Noooooooo," Monika wailed.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: New chapter! And it's cute and fluffy! Still deciding where exactly this is going but the cute is addicting. :) The readership is constantly surprising me. For a show that doesn't have much fanfiction written about it, the number of readers following my story is amazing! Let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 8

"Oh she was just the cutest child!" Aunt Suzanne was still talking, regaling them with her nieces exploits while they ate. "Every week I'd get a call from my sister telling me what her granddaughter was doing. Sometimes she'd call me twice a week when little Monika got into some real mischief. Why I remember one evening she called me in near hysterics after Monika rode her brand new tricycle down the stairs when her mother wasn't paying attention."

The house reverberated with the laughter of the two men and Monika's distressed groans. "That's really not _that_ funny. I don't even remember that." Uncle Henry and Magnus just laughed that much harder. "Stop it! That's it, I'm never making friends with anyone ever again and they are certainly not coming over for dinner, no matter how many times they save my life."

"Oh come on, everyone has embarrassing stories," the detective reassured her once he got control of his laughter. "Today's just your day."

The disgruntled young woman glared at him. "Okay then, _Detective_ Martinsson. What embarrassing stories do you have?"

Choking on his water Magnus scrambled to change the subject. "So Henry, you were a cop before you opened your store?"

"Cheater," Monika mumbled.

"That's right," Uncle Henry answered pushing his plate back. "I was on the force for 25 years before I decided it was time to leave. It's a rough line of work. A good one but it has its price. Most either leave like I did or become bitter old men like a few friends of mine. It takes a lot to keep a positive outlook on life after that line of work." He gave Magnus a long studying look before smiling knowingly. "But it helps to have a wonderful cheerful wife to come home to." The older man grinned at his wife but across the table Monika dropped her fork and started coughing, nearly choking on her mouthful of food.

"I….fine," she wheezed getting up. "Just… bathroom. Be back." Eyes watering from her coughing fit, the American darted down the hall to the bathroom leaving Magnus with her aunt and uncle once again. Once she was gone the old couple began laughing all over again.

"Oh you'll have to excuse us, m'boy," Henry finally got out. "We don't have Monika over very much and no one else visits us. And she's just too fun to tease!"

The young man chuckled nodded and pushed back his own plate. "I can only imagine. Does she come to visit often?"

"Not as often as we'd like," Aunt Suzanne supplied. "But that's what most old folk say when they don't get company. Still she only gets to come very rarely. This is the first time in 4 years that she's been able to."

"She still calls," Uncle Henry added. "And we still get letters with photos in them but we don't see her nearly enough."

"Ah," Magnus said, trying to hide the flicker of disappointment that flashed across his face. "I wondered." His gaze settled sullenly on his folded hands so he missed the older two sharing a secretive glance.

"But who knows! She might have more of a reason to visit now," said the old woman cheerfully.

Magnus' cheeks flushed red and he tried to feign innocent obliviousness but was left fumbling with his words.

"She's been in there awhile," Aunt Suzanne commented after a moment. "Why don't you go check on her while we clear up the table for dessert? If she's not hiding in the bathroom, than she's hiding in her room. Down the hall, last door on the right."

Not given much of a choice the flustered blonde stood, bumping into the table and made a quick retreat down the hall. The clatter of dishes and quiet voices chased him from the room. He paused for a moment trying to collect himself, running a hand through his curls. _No wonder she only visits occasionally_, he thought only semi jokingly. _I wouldn't either._ Taking a breath Magnus knocked tentatively on the bathroom door. "Hello? Monika?" Leaning in and pressing an ear to the door he listened for any noise. Nothing coming, he continued down the hall and repeated the process on the door to the last room on the right. As he was leaning in the door suddenly burst open. Caught off guard Magnus stumbled forward crashing into the unsuspecting Monika dragging them both back onto the floor of her room.

"What the….Magnus!" Monika let out an indignant squeak and gasped as the taller and heavier detective fell on top of her. Quickly the embarrassed detectives head shot up only to knock heads with Monika. It was a rather hard hit and they both collapsed again, groaning. Monika's hands came up to clutch her forehead but one was stopped on the way catching in blonde curls against her neck. Magnus' groan of protest turned into a contented sigh as she threaded her fingers gently through his hair. Only then did he notice the intimacy of their sprawled position but as she was not protesting he wouldn't either. Instead he nuzzled a little more into her neck.

Finally Monika spoke. "I guess the real reason you came here was to get me for dessert and not knock heads and cuddle on the floor?"

"Yes," Magnus answered in a muffled murmur. "But I don't want to move. My head hurts and this is comfy."

"Lying on top of me? It may be comfy for you but believe it or not you are kinda heavy."

He grumbled into her neck but was about to get up when suddenly from behind, Aunt Suzanne's voice broke through. "The table's cleared if you want to… Oh. If you two wanted some privacy all you had to do was tell us."

Magnus tensed but Monika simply lifted her head, look up at her aunt, and then let her head drop back with a groan. "That's it. I'm done. You win, Aunt Suzanne. Magnus, need a girlfriend?"

Magnus laughed, still nuzzling her neck.


End file.
